Murder at Midsomer Estate-part 2
by Vince1976
Summary: Barnaby and Jones investigate murders at Midsomer s oldest estate with the help from Scotland Yard WARNING: Jones gets shot


I don't own Midsomer Murders

Murder at Midsomer Estate

Part 2

Chapter 1

Update

Detective Sergeant Ben Jones was driving to the Causton police station early the next day. He had been calling his boss Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby all night but his boss did not answer. Ben had to tell him that he had looked up Wally Anderson's case before the Chief Inspector found out. He wanted to get to work early before Bowers and McDonald so he could have a few minutes alone with Barnaby. As he turned the corner he noticed Karen White coming out of an office building with the family lawyer. The two of them looked pretty tight. Karen smiled as she linked her arm with Mathews. It looked like they were lovers. Ben pulled over and rolled down his window. Karen looked rather happy.

"Finally my family can get rid of that whore," Karen said.

"I know" Mathews said, "Elizabeth had always been a fool"

"I can't believe she hired a criminal"

"I have other info Karen you could use"

"What?"

"Your father told me once that Elizabeth's second husband died suddenly one day. No one knew what happened"

"If this is true then Elizabeth may be a black widow"

"I agree. She could have killed your father"

Ben listened to the conversation suddenly very interested.

"I think it is time to destroy her," Karen said.

"Your on" Matthews said "Come on I know a café"

The two figures disappeared around the corner. Ben was going to follow when he looked at his watch.

"Dam" he said. He had been so busy listening to the conversation he had lost track of the time.

Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby tried not to yawn as he sipped his coffee. He had not gotten a lot of sleep the night before. He kept thinking about Wally's phone call and the threats made against his sergeant. Wally Anderson was a man who never joked around and made serious threats. Barnaby was deep in thought when a voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw his sergeant looking at him with concern.

"Are you okay sir?" Ben asked.

"Yes Jones I am fine" Barnaby said yawning "I just did not get enough sleep last night"

"Worried about the case sir?"

_I was actually worried about you_ Barnaby wanted to say but kept his mouth shut.

"Sir I have to tell you something" Ben said but before he could go any further Bowers and McDonald walked into the office. _Those two have really bad timing_ the sergeant thought.

"Okay update" Bowers said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"The two obvious suspects are Elizabeth and the White's gamekeeper" McDonald said.

"What about Sir Richard's secretary?" Ben asked, "I got the feeling she was holding something back. I don't think she was completely honest about her relationship with Sir Richard"

"That blond bimbo?" McDonald said, "She is too stupid"

"How about Karen and that lawyer?"

"I thought you said you did not think Karen murdered her father Jones" Barnaby said surprised.

"I changed my mind after I over heard a conversation between Karen and Matthews this morning" Ben said.

All eyes turned and looked at him. The sergeant told the other detectives about the conversation he heard between Karen and the White's lawyer.

"Interesting" Bowers, said.

"I do not think we should consider them suspects" McDonald said, "Karen could have easily been asking about her father's will"

"Still I think it is worth looking into Mike" Bowers said.

"Okay Jones since you brought it up you and McDonald go question Karen and the White's lawyer" Barnaby said "I think I will go and ask that secretary some more questions"

"Yes sir" Ben said getting up to leave. McDonald groaned as he followed his fellow DS out of the office.

"Sir I would like to tag along with you" Bowers said, "I need to ask Elizabeth some more questions"

Chapter 2

More Interviews

Ben barley glanced at the other DS sitting next to him as he drove along. He wished he had some private time with his boss since he did not get a chance to tell the Chief Inspector what he knew about Wally Anderson. He heard a sigh and watched McDonald out of the corner of his eye. McDonald was staring out the window muttering to himself. He looked like he did not want to be there. Ben pulled up in front of Mathew's office and got out of the car. McDonald followed. They found Mathews in his office. He stood up when he saw the two DS`s.

"What is this?" he demanded "What do you want?"

"Something has come to our attention" McDonald said before Ben could say anything.

"What?"

"You were spotted this morning deep in conversation with Miss White"

"Were you spying on us?"

"Let's just say that you were acting suspiciously"

"Look Karen just wanted to talk business that is all"

"It sounded more then just business," Ben said.

"Look I have a appointment in a few minutes" Mathews said "So while I would love to stay to chat with you I have to run so excuse me gentlemen"

With that Mathews was out the door.

"Is it just me but did it seem like he was trying to avoid the conversation?" McDonald said.

"He did look nervous" Ben agreed, "Come on lets go see what Karen has to say for herself"

DCI Barnaby walked into the outer office of Richard White's office at RW Enterprises. DI Bowers dropped him off before going to Midsomer Estate. He saw a twenty something blond woman with green eyes and assumed it was Candy.

"Excuse me miss but are you Candy?" Barnaby asked.

"Who wants to know?" the woman said not looking at Barnaby.

Barnaby produced his ID.

"DCI John Barnaby" he said.

Candy looked bored.

"First I get two DS`s now a DCI" she said "I must be special"

"I have some questions to ask you"

"More questions"

"From what I understand you were having an affair with Sir Richard?"

"If you want to call it that"

"And you were his secretary?"

"Yes"

"Did you know he was married?"

"Yes but I did not care"

"Were you close to Sir Richard?"

"Not really" Candy said looking everywhere but at Barnaby.

The DCI watched her. He knew she was not being honest with him.

"I think you were a lot closer to Sir Richard then you let on," he said firmly.

"Okay okay" Candy said, "We were in love up until recently when he suddenly broke it off"

"When was this?"

"After he discovered I was pregnant"

"Are you carrying Sir Richard's child?"

Candy just nodded.

"How far along are you?"

"Six weeks" Candy muttered.

Barnaby frowned. This was not good. He thanked Candy and left. After he was gone Candy picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"I had a detective here" she said softly "We need to meet. We may have a problem"

Elizabeth shook with anger and stared darts at Bowers. She seriously wanted to go over and strangle the DI.

"Sam I can't believe you would think I would plot and scheme with Wally to kill my husband" she snapped.

"Elizabeth you are an obvious suspect" Bowers said, "You discovered your husband was having an affair and that he knew about you and Wally"

"I did not kill my husband Sam"

"I want to believe you but something has been brought to our attention"

"What?"

"DS Jones overheard a conversation between your step-daughter and your lawyer. It seems as though your husband told Mathews that your previous husband also died under mysterious circumstances"

Elizabeth laughed bitterly.

"Karen would say anything to get rid of me," she said looking out the window.

"I have to ask you about your pervious husband" Bowers said.

"It has nothing to do with this case"

"It does. I'm sorry"

"I was not responsible" Elizabeth explained, "I went out with friends. When I came home I could not find Carl anywhere. I finally found him in our garage. He was in the car with the car running. The police claimed it was murder because they could not find any note. I was arrested of course because my nosy mother-in-law heard us arguing two days before"

"What was the fight about?"

"It was rather silly really. Carl was angry about a bill we received. I had spent quit a lot of money on some clothes I bought"

"Did you suspect Carl might have been depressed?"

"He did loose his job a week before I found him in the garage"

"Why did the police think you killed him?"

"My ex mother-in-law really hated my guts"

"Where were you and Carl living at the time?"

"We were living in Yorkshire"

DI Bowers made a note to call the Yorkshire police.

Chapter 3

Elizabeth Dies

Elizabeth laid on her bed deep in thought. She realized she had dug herself into a deep hole because of her lies and secrets. Her family was barely speaking to her, Wally was missing and the one detective she thought she could count on was suspicious of her. It was not fair. Everything seemed to fall apart ever since her husband had been murdered. The phone by her bed began to ring. She picked it up wondering who could possibly be calling her. Was it Wally? She did not recognize the voice on the other end.

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"It does not matter who I am" the voice said, "We need to talk"

"Listen I don't know who you are"

"You better not ignore me"

"Who are you?"

"Meet me by the stables in half an hour"

"I don't meet people I don't know"

Elizabeth felt a shutter. She looked at her clock. It read 1:00 o'clock in the morning. It would be stupid to go and meet this person so late. It could be her husband's murderer. However Elizabeth wanted to meet her husband's killer face to face and beat the living daylights out of them. Elizabeth agreed then hung up the phone. She waited until she was sure everyone was asleep then hurried to the stables. It was dark. There was barley a moon. Nervously Elizabeth entered the stables. She looked around but could not see anybody.

"Hello" she called out "Anyone there?"

Elizabeth thought she heard movement behind her.

"Hello" she called again.

What happened next happened so fast that Elizabeth did not know what hit her. She saw a figure run off into the night. She suddenly could not breath. She placed a hand on her throat and was surprised to see blood. She collapsed to her knees gasping for air. The last thing she saw was the moon coming from behind a cloud.

Peter could not sleep. He felt that there was something really wrong. Peter thought he heard someone head outside but assumed he was just dreaming or hearing things. He looked at his clock that read two thirty. He got out of bed, put on his bathrobe and slippers and headed downstairs to get a flashlight. The night was dark and cold. Why anyone would be out here was beyond him. He thought he saw a figure on the ground in front of the stables. As he got closer he noticed the figure on the ground was a woman. Peter hurried over and turned the body over. He gasped when he saw it was Elizabeth with her throat slit.

"Elizabeth!" he cried holding his sister in his arms "Oh God!"

Deep sobs sounded in Peter's throat as he held his dead sister.

Chapter Four

Another Murder

Chief Inspector Barnaby just shook his head. He ducked under the blue and white police tape and joined his sergeant, Bowers and McDonald. A woman with blond hair was kneeing by Elizabeth's body. Barnaby said a quick hello to Kate Wilding the local pathologist before turning to Bowers.

"Detective Inspector Bowers I like you to meet our pathologist Kate Wilding. Kate this is DI Bowers and his sergeant McDonald" he said.

Kate smiled and then went back to examining the body. Peter Brady was sitting on the floor of the stables shaking with a blanket around his shoulders. He looked up his eyes red from crying. Barnaby went over to him and sat on the floor next to him.

"I know it must have been a shock Peter but I must ask you some questions," he said.

Peter did not answer. He just stared into space.

"Peter" Barnaby said.

The man turned and looked at the Chief Inspector.

"Must you do it now?" he asked "My god I found my sister with her throat slit and all you can think about is your bloody job!"

"I am sorry Peter but I have to ask you questions"

Peter sighed

"Sorry Chief Inspector I know you have to do your job" he said trying not to cry.

"Why did you come to the stables to look for Elizabeth?" Barnaby asked "Why did you think she would been out here?"

"I didn't know she was out here. I woke up because I thought I head something. I got a flashlight and went outside and that is when I spotted Elizabeth laying on the ground. I hurried over to her and saw that her throat had been slit"

"Why would she come out here in the middle of the night?"

"I have no idea"

"Has she has any arguments with the family lately?"

"Why do you ask?"

"My sergeant overheard Elizabeth's step-daughter Karen talking to the family lawyer and I don't think they were talking about the weather"

Peter's eyes widened with surprise.

"I know Elizabeth and Karen did not get on" Peter exclaimed, "I never would have thought that Karen hated Elizabeth enough to kill her"

"Karen is one of our top suspects along with Wally Anderson" Barnaby said.

Kate looked up and called to the Chief Inspector.

"John can I talk to you for a minute" she said.

The Chief Inspector turned to his sergeant.

"Jones would you gather all family members into the parlour" he said "We need to question them all again"

Ben wanted to crawl into a deep hole and stay there. The White family was really impossible. For the last hour they had been complaining. The sergeant tried to calm everyone down but without much success.

"Why are we here?" Martha White demanded.

"I told you the Chief Inspector wants to ask you all questions," Ben said for what seemed to be the hundredth time. Ben looked at his watch and wondered what was keeping his boss. The door opened and Bowers came in with McDonald and Barnaby. Martha White glared at the Chief Inspector.

"Do we need to be subjected to ridiculous questions Chief Inspector?" she snapped.

Barnaby returned Martha's cold gaze.

"I am so sorry but we have to ask you all questions" he said, "Elizabeth was murdered"

"If you ask me it was Wally Anderson. Why don't you get off your lazy butt and go and look for him"

Ben gritted his teeth and was about to say something when Barnaby placed a hand on his arm.

"I am so sorry to inconvenience you but murder is a serious matter" he said "As for Wally Anderson we will have PC`s out looking for him"

"Ha" Martha sneered.

"Martha would you please be reasonable" Peter said.

Just then an angry voice was heard in the hall.

"Get your hands off me you stupid officer"

Karen was brought into the room. A PC held her by the arm and in a plastic bag was a bloody knife.

"We found the knife on her sir" the PC explained.

"I found it" Karen said, "It is not mine"

"I don't think you should be bothered asking us questions Chief Inspector" Martha said, "I think you found your murder"

Karen's eyes widened with shock.

Chapter Five

Is Karen guilty?

Karen sat with Mathews. She called him the minute she was brought to the station. She could not believe her Aunt Martha would do that to her. She looked around the room she was in. There was nothing really to look at. The walls were bare and the window had bars over it and was so high up that light barley lit up the room. Karen heard footsteps and frowned when the Chief Inspector came in with Bowers, McDonald and Jones. Karen glared at the detectives her eyes ice.

"This is ridiculous," she snapped, "I found that knife"

Barnaby sat down his face neutral. Bowers joined him while Jones and McDonald stayed by the far wall.

"You had the perfect motive to kill your step-mother" Barnaby said, "You hated her"

"Yes I did hate her but not enough to kill her"

"Elizabeth was going to get your father's company"

"That is not true. My father recently changed his will"

Barnaby looked at Mathews.

"It is true Chief Inspector," he said.

"Interesting" Bowers, commented "You were seen deep in conversation with Mathews. Maybe the two of you schemed to force your father to change his will so you could get your hands on the company"

Karen stared at the DI in disbelief.

"That is not true" she cried, "Daddy changed his will because he found out what kind of woman my step-mother was"

Ben spoke up.

"When I spoke to you yesterday you made it very clear that you wanted to destroy your step-mother" the sergeant said, "Maybe you plotted to kill your father too"

Karen jumped up with scream, came around the table and launched herself at the DS going for his throat. McDonald, Bowers and Barnaby tried to stop her but she had the sergeant against the wall. Ben tried to get Karen's hands off his throat but the young woman had a tight grip.

"I did not kill my father nor my step-mother," she screamed.

The Chief Inspector grabbed Karen from behind and managed to brake her free of his sergeant.

"ENOUGH" he shouted "YOU ARE CHARGED WITH ASSULT ON A POLICE OFFICER ALONG WITH MURDER!"

"I did not kill them" Karen cried tears running down her checks "I am not a murderer"

The Chief Inspector called for a PC.

"Escort Miss White to a cell" he commanded.

Karen was lead away in tears.

Matthews was really angry. He paced up and down in Barnaby`s office ever so often glaring in his direction. Mathews was angry about Karen's arrest.

"Karen did not kill her father or step-mother Chief Inspector," he said clenching his teeth.

"How do you explain the knife with the blood on it?" Barnaby demanded.

"Someone is framing her"

"Who?"

Mathews said nothing.

"Karen has become our top suspect" the Chief Inspector said, "She had the perfect motive and so do you"

"What?"

"You have been scheming and you both hated Elizabeth"

"Karen would never had hurt her father"

"What about you?"

"Richard was my friend!"

"Until we have another suspect Karen has to say in prison"

Mathew's eyes went hard with anger.

"If you want another suspect Chief Inspector I would try Wally Anderson" he said "Why are you not out there looking for him? He and Elizabeth killed Richard and when Wally was afraid she would talk he slit her throat"

"I have PC`s looking for Wally Mr Mathews"

Mathews looked out the window with a sigh.

"Elizabeth killed her husband Chief Inspector just like she killed her former husband" he said turning to leave.

"Mr Mathews" the Chief Inspector called.

"What?" Mathews said impatiently.

"It may not have anything to do with the case but are you aware that Sir Richard's secretary is pregnant with Sir Richard's child?"

"Yes Richard did mention it to me. Why?"

"I am just curious that's all"

Mathews turned and left the office. The Chief Inspector picked up the phone.

"Peter" he said "I am sorry but I need to ask you some more questions"

Ben sat at home rubbing his sore throat from Karen White's tight grip. That young woman had quit a temper. Ben could see her murdering her father and stepmother. She seemed a little bit unstable. However Ben was not really thinking about that at the moment. He still had not had the chance to talk to his boss about what he knew about Wally. Wally could still have killed Sir Richard no matter what Barnaby said. He had the criminal record. Ben was certain that Karen and Wally Anderson plotted to kill Sir Richard and Elizabeth. He picked up his phone to call his boss.

"Sir" he said when the Chief Inspector answered "We need to talk"

"What is it Jones?" he boss asked.

"I know about Wally's criminal record. I also know you were the officer who investigated the murder of that family"

"How do you know about that?"

"I looked it up," Ben confessed.

"You went behind my back" Barnaby said rather coldly "I would have told you Jones if you just asked me"

"I did ask you sir but you would not tell me"

"I would have eventually. I can not believe you would do that"

"Sir please"

"I trusted you"

Ben felt like someone had just kicked him.

"Sir I am sorry" he said, "You can still trust me I promise. I think Wally may still be involved in Sir Richard's murder"

"How?"

"I think Wally plotted with Karen to kill Sir Richard and Elizabeth"

There was surprised silence on the other end. It made Ben nervous.

Chapter Six

Candy

Candy Green drove along the road which lead to the near by woods. She did not understand why Wally wanted to meet her in such a location. Candy would have preferred her flat but Wally told her he did not want to be seen. Candy hated the woods especially at night. It was dark, cold and creepy. Candy pulled over to the side of the road. An owl hooted which made her jump. Candy got out of the car and walked through the woods to the spot Wally had told her to meet him. She found him sitting on a tree stump.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked.

"I had several detectives come and ask me questions" Candy snapped "I don't like being asked questions especially by the cops"

"Candy darling you worry to much"

"You have not done anything stupid have you Wally?"

"Of course not"

Candy glared at Wally.

"You better stick to our agreement or you may find yourself back in prison" she said.

"Candy I got everything under control"

"Are you sure? I know how much you hate John Barnaby"

"That is my business!"

"No it is my business. I won't have you screwing things up"

Wally made an aggressive move towards Candy.

"Is that a threat?" he asked.

"No a fact" Candy said "You are not going to do anything to John Barnaby"

"I am not going to do anything to the Chief Inspector"

Candy breathed a sigh of relief.

"It is his sergeant I plan to go after," Wally said.

Candy was shocked "Go anywhere near Ben Jones and Barnaby will be on you like a tone of bricks"

"Do you think I am afraid of him?" Wally sneered.

"If you do anything to Barnaby`s sergeant our deal is off"

"If you try to stop me and you will regret it"

Wally turned and walked off.

"Don't push me," Candy said to Wally's back "That would be a big mistake"

Chapter Seven

Trust

John Barnaby looked at the man who sat beside him in the car as they drove to Midsomer Estate. He did not get a lot of sleep after his phone conversation with Jones. He sat up most of the night. He realized he was more disappointed then angry. His sergeant did have the right to know how his boss knew Wally Anderson. It was how Jones went about it that disappointed Barnaby. Ben Jones was the most loyal friend the Chief Inspector could have. He knew he did not tell his sergeant everything because he wanted to protect his sergeant from that maniac. Barnaby`s cousin Tom once told him that Ben Jones had the right stuff and his sergeant had proven Tom right time and again. If Barnaby ever lost Jones he would be completely lost.

Peter answered the door annoyed. He had red around his eyes from crying. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled as though he slept in them and his eyes looked completely empty. He held a brandy bottle in one hand.

"Could you come back later?" he asked, "I am not in the mood to answer questions"

"There is something I want to ask you and it can not wait" the Chief Inspector said moving passed Peter.

"I told you all I know about Elizabeth's murder Chief Inspector"

"Did you and your sister talk a great deal?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Did she know about Candy's pregnancy?"

"Pregnancy?"

"So Elizabeth never told you"

"She did mention something about Richard's mistress being pregnant but I had no idea it was Candy"

"Did Richard mention anything?"

"I once overheard Richard talking on the phone with his doctor demanding that he force his mistress to have an abortion"

Barnaby exchanged a look with Ben.

"What is the name of this doctor?" he asked.

"Doctor Stewart" Peter said, "He has a office in Causton"

Doctor Stewart was a short man with greying hair and bright green eyes. He wore the most ugly suits you could think of. He smoked the most awful cigars. His office was located in the centre of town. If you asked anyone they would tell you that Dr Stewart was the most stupid man in the world. He loved to kiss up to the very wealthy like Sir Richard. He would only pay attention to anyone with a title. Dr Stewart was most impressed when Barnaby showed his ID. He completely ignored his sergeant.

"I am honoured to receive a visit from such a high ranking officer in the police force," he said shaking Barnaby`s hand "I heard a great deal about you Chief Inspector"

"Really" Barnaby said.

"I heard you are the cousin of Tom Barnaby"

"Yes"

"I am so glad you decided to come to Midsomer after your cousin retired" Stewart said.

"You are the White's doctor am I right?"

"Yes"

"It has come to my attention that Sir Richard talked to you about his mistresses pregnancy?"

"Yes he was concerned about how it would effect his families reputation"

"I understand that he wanted his mistress to get an abortion?"

"She refused of course so Richard had to pay her to get the abortion"

"She is still carrying his child so I gather she still refused"

Stewart sat behind his desk.

"She threatened to go public with the fact that she was carrying Richard's child. She even contacted a local gossip newspaper," he said.

"Why did Sir Richard not want the child?" Ben asked "I would have thought he would have sued for custody since he was wealthy. His mistress was really a no body"

Dr Stewart gave Barnaby`s sergeant a look that said _I thought sergeants were supposed to be quiet_ before turning back to the Chief Inspector.

"Richard did not want his dirty laundry made public" Stewart said, "He tried to get his mistress to reconsider"

"Dr Stewart did you not hear my question?" Ben said.

Dr Stewart pretended that the sergeant was not even in the room.

"Dr Stewart" the Chief Inspector said, "I believe my sergeant asked you a question"

Dr Stewart sighed.

"He considered the child an embarrassment," he answered.

"It was a child!" Ben cried "Not an embarrassment!"

"It was to Sir Richard"

Barnaby put a hand on his sergeant's shoulder trying to calm him down. He could see his sergeant's eyes grow hard with anger.

"Thank you for your time" Barnaby said leading his sergeant out the door. Once outside Ben exploded in anger.

"Sir Richard wanted to get rid of a child because he was afraid a child by a mistress would ruin his reputation?" he snarled.

"The world is full of rotten people Jones" Barnaby said giving his sergeant a sympathetic squeeze before opening the car door on the driver side.

Chapter Eight

Wally buys a shotgun

Wally walked into a local gun shop. He did not care what Candy said. He wanted to get even with DCI Barnaby and killing his sergeant was the way to do it. Wally had seen the closeness between the detectives. He laughed when he imagined Barnaby finding his sergeant's dead body. Wally wanted to be there when it happened. He wanted to laugh at the look on John Barnaby`s face when he realized he had lost his sergeant and closest friend. Wally laughed out load at the thought that a couple nearby looked at him as though he was mad. Maybe he was mad. Wally walked up to the counter with a wicked smile on his face.

Chapter Nine

DCI Barnaby & DS Jones have a

Serious talk

Ben sat at his desk across from Barnaby. When they had arrived back at the station Ben's boss pulled him into their office for a serious chat. Ben knew what the Chief Inspector wanted to talk about. He nervously bit his fingernails waiting for the lecture to begin. However Barnaby began in a gentle tone.

"Ben" he said "How long have we been working together?"

"Three years sir" Ben said not looking at Barnaby.

"I would have thought after three years you would be able to talk to me"

Ben could read the disappointment in his boss's eyes. He knew he had disappointed the Chief Inspector by looking up the article on Wally Anderson. Ben hoped he had not ruined their partnership.

"I am sorry sir" he apologized "I really am"

Barnaby sighed.

"It is partly my fault for not telling you what I knew about Wally" he said, "I was trying to protect you"

"Sir it is okay really"

"No it is not okay. I should have been more honest with you or you would have not have felt you had to go behind my back. I should have trusted you more"

"Were you afraid I would do something stupid?" Ben said a little bitterly "Sir you should know me better then that"

"I know you would not do something stupid" Barnaby said softly "I was just afraid and I still am"

"Why sir?"

"Wally made threats against you. He is the type of man who means what he says"

"I will be careful sir"

Barnaby tried to smile but it was impossible.

"He means to get even with me through you" Barnaby said, "He is determined to kill you and he will kill you"

"Sir…" Ben began when he saw how frightened the Chief Inspector had gotten. He never seen his boss this scared before.

"Sir I will be careful" he said trying to comfort his boss "nothing is going to happen to me I promise. You are not going to lose me the way you lost your friend"

"God I hope not Jones because I can't go through that again" the Chief Inspector said.

"I know your friend meant a lot to you"

"And so do you"

The Chief Inspector gave his sergeant an affectionate squeeze.

Chapter Ten

Wally's revenge

Wally crept through the night on his way to Causton. His duffle bag held the shotgun he bought that day. His eyes gleamed as he thought about his kill. His plan was to catch the sergeant by himself then hide behind a tree to take the shot. Sergeant Jones would not know what hit him. Wally slowed down as he approached Jones's flat. He crept closer making sure the sergeant did not see him. He hid behind the tree across from the flat and opened his duffle bag and took out the shotgun. He loaded it and watched as Jones entered his kitchen. He got ready to make the shot. The sergeant glanced in his direction and his eyes went wide when he saw Wally. Wally took the shot.

DCI John Barnaby was restless and he did not know why. He suddenly felt a chill go down his spin as though he felt something bad happened. He ignored the feeling and tried to engage in conversation with his wife. Sarah who felt the tension in the room glanced at her husband with concern.

"John are you okay?" she asked.

"Something has happened" he said, "I can't explain it but I feel as though something has happened to Jones"

"You are just worried John"

"I wish that is all it is"

"John I am sure Ben is okay"

Barnaby was not convinced.

"Wally made threats against Jones and we do not know where he is," he said "I can't shake the feeling something is wrong"

"John calm down and try to eat something" his wife ordered.

Barnaby tried to eat but the food tasted like sandpaper in his mouth. He felt another shutter go down his spin. His sergeant did promise to be careful but Wally was very cunning. What if he got to Jones? Barnaby was tempted to call his sergeant to see if he was all right but he did not want to appear foolish. Sarah was right. Jones was probably okay. However Barnaby had gotten quiet close to his sergeant during the last three years and seemed to have developed some kind of sixth sense when it came to Jones. That same sixth sense was telling him his sergeant was in trouble. He should not ignore it. The phone started to ring. Barnaby got up to answer it. It was a PC on the other end of the line.

"Sir" the PC said "We got a call from a man who heard a shot coming from the direction of DS Jone`s flat"

John Barnaby felt his body grow cold.

"Jones" he said.

"We tried calling the flat but we got no answer"

Barnaby did not want to think about the worse case sinario. His sergeant was okay. He had to be.

"I will be there in ten minutes," he said over the lump that was forming in his throat.

Barnaby hung up and turned to his wife.

"Something may have happened to my sergeant," he said before running out the door.

Barnaby was in a panic when he drove up to his sergeant's flat. A couple PC`s came over as soon as the Chief Inspector pulled up and tried to stop him running towards the flat.

"Let me go" he commanded and ran into the flat calling his sergeant's name. The Chief Inspector was afraid of what he would find. He hurried through the house his stomach in knots. As he entered the kitchen he noticed a figure leaning against the refrigerator on the floor. When he got closer he noticed it was his sergeant. There was blood on his shirt. It was obvious that he had been shot.

"Someone call an ambulanced" Barnaby called over his shoulder as he made his way over to his sergeant. He crouched in front of Ben and felt for a pulse. It was there but very weak.

"Jones can you hear me?" Barnaby said.

Ben gave an indication he heard his boss.

"You are going to be all right do you hear me?"

Ben opened his eyes and looked at his boss.

"Sir" he said not all with it.

"You have been shot" Barnaby explained, "An ambulance is on its way. You are going to be okay"

"Sir" Ben said.

"You are going to be okay. You have to be okay. I am not going to lose you now"

"Sir promise me you will make sure that maniac gets what he deserves"

"I promise Ben. After this is all over I owe you a beer"

Ben smiled at his boss.

"If I make it," he said.

"Don't you say that Ben" Barnaby said tears coming to his eyes "You are going to make it. That is an order"

"Sir it has been a pleasure working with you"

With that Ben suddenly went limp.

"No Jones. Don't you give up on me!" Barnaby cried in a panic.

"All no you don't Jones"

Ben remained still.

Barnaby suddenly was very frightened he was watching his sergeant die. He held his sergeant tears running down his checks.

"Don't you die on me!" the Chief Inspector cried.

Barnaby heard the ambulance in the distance. He held onto his sergeant afraid to let go.

"I am so sorry I failed you my friend," he whispered. "I am so sorry"

Barnaby never in a million years felt so helpless. As he held his sergeant he was determined to find Wally Anderson and make him pay.

END OF PART TWO

I hope you will not be angry that Jones has been shot. Do not worry I promise not to kill him off.


End file.
